What is broken
by Vampire.Searcher
Summary: Hermione Granger gets carted off to a mental institute in st mangos by the one person she thought had her back. Her husband. How does Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy come into this, can they help save her? Please read I suck at summaries, rated T for language.
1. Broken

I have not abondened any other story, quite the opposite really I have chapters written they just need to be uploaded.

* * *

"You have pushed me too far this time, I told you I would do it, I did" He drunkenly slurred over her petite form, She of course held her head high and ignored his weekly outburst. Of course it was the same threats, he would get rid of her, send her off to the men in white, frame her for murder so she would be carted off to Azkaban or worse he would kill her himself.

Why she stuck with him? Well not even she knew anymore. She found herself making up feeble excuses every time family and friends would come around. Marriage was a fickle thing and after everything they had been through she felt she owed it to him to try and stick with it through better or for the worse.

The White front door of their small two bedroom cottage burst off its hinges as four large burly men in White jackets came in with raised wands in hand. The woman sat in the chair in front of the bay window was reading her favourite book –Hogwarts a history- which was placed neatly on her lap at page 394.

A small white scroll with red writing appeared just above the front Healers head, as he spoke the proclamation dawning fell down on her like a tonne of bricks.  
"We, the healers of St Mungo's have a Medical warrant to escort your presence to our psychiatric facility …" Zoning out she stared at her supposed 'Husband'. He had actually done it, he had contacted a Psychiatrist for her to be carted away.

She was startled even more so when they actually took her wand before physically and magically restraining her and helped her to stand. The Four Healers had to drag her out into the garden whilst she dug her bare heels into the dirt. Merlin she was only wearing a white vest top and red pyjama shorts. What must the neighbours have thought?

"Why are you doing this?" She tried to turn around to speak to him as they came to the small garden path leading out onto the street.  
"You know why, I can't do this no more than what you can"  
"This is not right; we could have worked through it." Her Husband stopped at the garden gate refusing to go any closer to 'happily' wave her off. The Healers paused for a second to allow the goodbyes.  
"No we can't … you saw to that … you destroyed what was left of it … of us" He sneered and motioned for the men to put her in the van.

"It was not my fault! You can't do this to me! Get off of me!" The brunette lady of a slim build struggled against the magical restraints placed on her wrists.  
"Please do be quiet or I will have to full body bind you" One of the St Mungo's Official threatened as they forcibly placed her in the back of the white van. Three Healers walked around to sit in the front whilst the last remaining one sat in the back with her.

As the Van drove off into distance the anguish of a heartbroken woman could be heard over the sirens only Witches and Wizards could hear, -to anybody else the medical ambulance looked like a muggle milk Van- Leaving a smug looking … well for his actions he could no longer be called a gentleman, so we shall leave him out for the time being.

* * *

The Healer sat in the back, pulled out a white pad and a black muggle biro he looked at the broken shell in front of him, thankful she had calm down enough to let out just small whimpers. When the call came through to the Psychiatric ward it was an unexpected surprise to say the least. One he wanted to ignore, to brush under the carpet kind of thing but under some pureblood marriage bindings, the Husband can have his wife forcibly sent to the insane unit at St Mungo's –or any Hospitalisations for that matter- with nothing for the Wife to do but go.

"I have to ask a few questions … they are simple medical history requirements." He tried to soothe the lady in front of him but with no avail.  
"Name …. Well I shall fill that in myself shall I?" Without waiting for an answer he wrote the details he already knew down. Her name, where she resides, her place of school and college. In fact the Healer sat with her knew most of the standard questions but the medical history of her and family history.

"Have you had dragonpoxs or chickenflu in the last 12 months?" The patient shook her head  
"Do you smoke any prescription drugs?" Again she shook her head  
"Is there anything we need to know about before we make a full medical examination, abnormalities, an STD or a pregnancy perhaps?" Again a shake of the head added by a single tear rolling down her left cheek and barely noticeable body shimmers.

Placing his pen down on his pad he decided it was easier to try and let the young witch come to terms with things before questions started. Maybe let her evaluations go ahead first. He hated woman that cried it almost broke his professional barrier he put up and needed to get through the day.

* * *

"Here we are" The van slowed down as the wards at St Mungo's allowed them access.  
"You can walk in by yourself or we can cast a full body bind. The choice is yours but don't make this any harder on yourself than it needs to be … we can, um … also drug you if your too strong willed for magic binding" He quickly informed as he heard his colleagues climb out and walk around to the back to open the doors.

"Will you walk out with me?" The Healer asked softly as her saddened and tear filled eyes met his she gave a single tired nod. The back door of the van swung open allowing the bright sun of the Spring evening to seep through.  
"Go ahead and inform the receptionist we are here please Healer Davis" The remaining Healers helped her out of the Van and onto the paved path.

One of the men walked little ahead and one dragged back a bit as the one whom sat in the back with her stayed nearby, not to close to be touching her but close enough to grab her if she was going to try anything funny.  
Try anything funny? Did she want to run away? Did she want to go back home and beat him to a pulp and happily accept going to Azkaban … Yes … Yes she did.  
"Please don't try it, I have alot of respect for you and I don't want to wrestle you to the ground, but I will."

Her eyes fell downcast to the pebbled path, blooming good Healer at guessing or was he using legilimency?  
The grounds to St Mungo's were rather spectacular and had it not been for the occasion she may have stopped for a while to marvel in the beauty of the neat and freshly cut grass, flowers of different colours and species arranged beautifully to attract the desired attention, The one that caught her eye was near a small greenery shrub named the Narcissus flower, one of her Mother's favourite, or at least it used to be.

Glass automatic doors swung open and allowed the group of Four entrance into the hospital, The healer who had been forced to sit with her on the journey there, took off his white coat and helped her into it –to cover her modesty in front of a full hospital with prying eyes- before gently gripping her arm to steer here towards the magical lifts.  
"Is that?"  
"Why Psychiatric Healers?"  
"What she doing here?"  
"Surely, not her?" Loud whispers followed her person until the doors shut and the lift jolted downwards.

It made sense she thought, to have the psychiatric ward underground than high up where patients could throw themselves overboard in a suicide bid. The lift doors jilted open and the Healers escorted her to the front desk.  
"Case 59829A. Husband sent an emergency floo call through around 15:00 hours …"  
Looking around the reception area something caught her eye the white floor … white ceilings … white uniforms, everything was god damn white. She allowed herself to zone out of the conversation the Healer and the Receptionist were having about her notes.

"This way Ma'am we only have one available healer on this evening, but rest assured tomorrow they will be fighting tooth and nail over your case" A different healer altogether guided her down a narrow white corridor with numbered doors on either side. Where had her kind Healer gone?

"Your healer will be with you shortly he is on his break at the moment but if you take a seat he will be with you shortly. He will ask a few more personal questions for his case notes as you were less than co-operative on the journey here, and then you will be guided to your room" With that he left her to muse quietly for a moment or so. She didn't want to correct him by saying her nice Healer didn't want to disturb her and respected her enough not to force information out of her.

Spotting a black chaise in the middle of the room she slowly shuffled towards it and lowered herself onto the comfy fabric, having to sit on the cold metal seat in back of the ambulance Van for nearly an hour -which had no comfort to it what so ever- it was almost heaven to see the padded comfort seat.

* * *

In the cafeteria Draco Malfoy sat sipping his black coffee, today had not been any more tiresome than usual but having two Healers down due to Dragonflu was … hard work. Working as a psychiatric Healer was more challenging and took more extensive training than just a regular Healer which was why they couldn't just borrow Healers from different departments, that and some of the patients were not very trusting of the men in white coats.

Smiling to himself, tiredly he rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up. Last night was a bad idea but Blaise was right he did need a night out. He couldn't recall the last time he went anywhere without Scorpious and it was rather refreshing.

"Healer Malfoy" He lifted his head at the Receptionist coming rushing in a bit breathless.  
"We have an emergency case just come through, I'm sorry but you're the only Healer available"  
"What about the team that brought her in?" He asked as he finished his muffin.  
"Trainee's sir." Sighing he nodded his head at her as he wiped his hands together to get rid of the crumbs. They must have really been short staffed to put trainees in charge of bringing in a patient.  
Gina gave him an apologetic smile before rushing off to the sound of the reception desk bell ringing yet again.

I love my job ... I love my job … I love my job, He repeated several times in his head before jumping up out of his seat, throwing his disposable coffee cup in the bin. Absentmindedly rubbing his hands down his white front coat to neaten out any of the creases as he walked past reception he took the case book out of Gina's hand, she gave him a small nod and a smile in thanks before he walked towards his consultant room.

* * *

"Hello I am Healer Malfoy …" He looked up as he took in who actually was sitting on his new patient sofa, rubbing and blinking his eyes several times he willed them to be deceiving him, anybody but her.  
"Hello Healer" She answered without even looking up, had she not heard who his, who the voice belonged to?  
"Well … Hello" composing himself he sat in his tall black backed chair, placed the case notes on the table and glanced through them.

"What a bastard" He muttered as he glanced over the woman in front of him.  
"For the sake of this consultation I need to know your name"  
Why was there nobody else on duty? He growled to himself. Anybody but this specimen, Merlin he was going to be counselling himself by the end of their sessions.

Of course nobody knew fully what happened at his parents' house during the war, something's she kept to herself. She was so brave and well respected within his family for not revealing everything that went on, she even had the guts to stand up for him against the wizengamot jury, pleading with them to set him free and that he was just a product of his upbringing.

He found he had not been more proud of her that day, but it was soon dwindled as she walked away without a single glance in his direction, it was to be expected really but they had memories of the summer before of course …. Oh sweet memory's, does she remember them? The time alone spent in the restricted section of the library reading and stealing glances every few minutes, legs and hands brushing from time to time sending electricity through their veins.

"Look, I need you to just answer a simple question then you can go off to your room until our required session in the morning. If not … I have to use different ways of making you speak … and I really don't want to" He sighed willing for her to speak, wishing and praying she would. He didn't like using the 'other forces' on any of his patients.

Her head shot up before he could say anything else, the defeated and scared look in her eyes almost broke him professionally. It was proof there was fight in her somewhere if she didn't want anyone tampering with her mind.  
"My name is Hermione Granger, although you already know that, don't you Healer Malfoy?"


	2. Father to the rescue

Chapter Two! I wont update chapters until the next chapter is written, Hello to my new favs/followers!, go on leave a review and say hi, i wont bite ... much :D

* * *

"Very good Miss Granger" He was relieved at the small amount of light still left in her defeated eyes, the small fight in her may able to find her way out, no matter how small the fight left in her was, it was still there. Draco knew if Hermione was losing the hold on herself that he himself would still go fighting on for her.

"It says your husband is to be your next of kin … this is not very professional of me to ask but is there anyone else you would prefer?" He asked slightly cautious of her answer, a long silent if not awkward pause overtook them for some time, Draco knew from past patients it was not easy to find a way out of a mental bubble and back to reality, so he thought it best to give her time to think of her options. A light bulb suddenly clicked in Hermione's mind and Draco knew and saw the small glimmer of hope within them.

"Yes, Snape, Severus Snape please" Hermione whispered almost inaudibly, Draco frowned but wrote his old Professor's details down nevertheless, hoping he still resided at Spinners End.  
"Miss Granger, you do realise since your Husband has had you sectioned that only your Husband can say when you're ready to come home, that is if we think you're ready also."

"Of course Healer Malfoy, but since I have just supplied you with information on whom my adoptive Father is, taking that into consideration whether I am married or not my Father can overrule that judgement of my Husband, can he not?" A small sly smile appeared on her face as realisation dawned on the young Healer.

"Why yes Miss Granger, I believe it does … as long as Wizengamot agree to it that is"  
Draco observed her mannerisms for a moment longer noting how she still had the nervous tick with her right hand, almost as if it was searching for her wand at every slight noise most likely from her being on run in the war. Oh yes he knew all about her time running, but then again who didn't?

The way her button nose would twitch and her brown eyebrows would burrow when she was annoyed or frustrated, how she would bite the pink plumpness of her lip when she was nervous. Draco knew all of them of course, he would never admit it to anyone –apart from her- but back in Hogwarts he would often find himself memorised by the muggleborn witch, by her brain, her beauty and her wit.

Pulling himself from the gutter he looked her over one last quick time before returning to her notes.  
"Is there any medical history I need to know about before I do the medical examination tomorrow?" Hermione hesitated for half a second too long before shaking her head.  
"Best to tell me now Miss Granger, I find out everything to do with my patients" The subtle huskiness in his voice sent unexplained shivers down Hermione's spine before she shook her head a second time.

* * *

"Ok, This seems to have gone quicker than any other of my first session's" Hermione smiled slightly.  
"Perhaps it's because we know each other on a personal level Healer Malfoy" Draco recoiled slightly, so she does remember.  
"I would like to be shown to my room now please" With a nod from his head Draco stood up and walked around the table to help Hermione up.

Patient or friend she was still Hermione and hell would freeze over before he showed no gentleman manners towards her.  
"Your room, keys into your magical signature. Unfortunately you are not allowed to leave your room without an authorisation from your Healer … that's me. But you can freely leave any of our sessions and go back to your room with or without permission …" He paused allowing her brain to catch up.

"So I can go into my room but not leave it without you?" Hermione clarified.  
"That's correct; you will see me every morning after breakfast, where we will go through various regimes. It will take a session or so to see if you require any medication. I will alert Severus of you being here tonight"

"Draco, please don't hand me over to any other Healer" Her warm petite hand pressed onto his bare arm where he had rolled up his robes and white shirt. Draco stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hallway, at her sudden unexpected request. Why would he hand her over? ... Oh she was a war heroine and everyone would want to use her to their advantage.

With a simple stern nod as realisation dawned on him, they carried on to her rooms.  
"Severus will be allowed to visit from dinnertime onwards, rather lenient I think, especially since your … Since Mr Pucey is only allowed to visit you from 6pm until 7pm …"

"Is that St Mungo's rules or your rules?" She asked quietly, with a smirk from her Healer Hermione knew it was the latter.  
"This is your room; you should try and get some sleep as tomorrow is going to be hard enough on the both of us. Goodnight Hermione"

Draco turned towards the door to make sure the wards on the room were keyed into him as a Healer and into Hermione as the patient. It would do no good the room being left as Vacant. "Goodnight …. And Draco, Thank you" His eyes softened slightly at her saddened face.

Hermione made quick work of climbing into the small cot bed and going to sleep, not even realising she had skipped tea.

* * *

Draco walked back down into his office and slumped into his chair, this definitely was going to be a tricky few months. Grabbing his medical supplies and cloak he decided it was absolutely time to go home to bed.  
"Oh Merlin save me" Draco whispered before using his personal floo fire to the Manor.

"Draco is that you?" A soft feminine voice called through the house.  
"Mother I have not even walked through the floo yet and you're…."  
"Draco!" Lucius Malfoy admonished his son's attitude as soon as he stepped out of the grate.

"Sorry Mum, what can I do for you?" He kissed his Mother on the cheek and allowed their house elf Miney to take his bag and cloak.  
"How was your day at work? Anything unusual happen?" Draco sighed and lowered his head slightly.

"She's only been in there a couple of hours, how has the press caught wind of it already?" Narcissa Malfoy smirked innocently.  
"I am sure I do not who you refer to son" Draco scoffed and made his way to his wings.  
"No need to floo Severus, he is in the lounge" Lucius informed, Draco turned around on the stairs to see his Father's arms around his mother's waist and his chin on her shoulder, both of them looking up at him innocently.

"Christ all mighty" Draco tiredly came back down the first few steps off the stair case he climbed up only to take a left into the lounge.  
"Severus" He greeted with a curt nod, watching with mild interest as the man in front of him was pacing up and down.

Fire whiskey was sure going to be needed; thankfully his Father had a small bar in just about every one of the communal rooms. Going behind the bar he spotted his Father's extensive alcohol selection and picked up a half bottle of the strong stuff.  
"How do I get her out?" He stopped his pacing and sat in a Green chair with a face of thunder.

"Nice to see you too" Draco scoffed and filled himself a two finger width of fire whiskey before knocking it back.  
"Oh quite with the niceties, how do I get my Daughter out of there?"

Draco poured himself another measure before sitting across from his old Potions Professor.  
"You're lucky, Hermione has named you down as her next of kin on her medical forms …"  
"But she married Pucey" Draco smirked and lounged back in the chair.

"Like I ever cared about protocol, look I don't want Adrian anywhere near her for the time being and since I am her Healer my word goes against his. It only takes my word alone in Wizengamot to say he is emotionally tormenting her and they will put a restraining ban on him seeing her."

* * *

"Why? Why go to all the trouble?" Draco heard his parents come into the lounge, his Mother sat across from him and his Father at the bar fixing the drinks. Narcissa knew why but she wanted to hear the words form from her own Son's mouth.  
"Look, me and Hermione believe it or not go way back, I see her as a friend in need of help …"

"But you don't son … do you?" Lucius passed his wife a small glass of red wine and perched himself on the arm of her chair.  
"Father, whether or not I have other feelings for Miss Granger is irrelevant. For the time being I am her Healer, I need to make sure she is fully well before I can release her from my care …"

"And your high almighty verdict is?" Severus scoffed lightly  
"I think she is just scared for the time being, but she does show some signs of latent Post Stress Disorder which given the circumstances is no surprise, he mannerisms although most she has had since Hogwarts they have slightly manifested into an obsession of sorts. I will need to have a few one-to-ones with her to fully understand how she is and what is going on in that head of hers"

"When will she come home?" Draco sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"This is where it can get slightly tricky; we need Severus to fight Pucey for the right to be her next of kin. In the eyes of the law it is still Pucey even if I give a statement saying he is mistreating her that will only stop him from seeing her, he will still be able to control her from the outside, he is the only one who can say she can come out, but if Severus has the right than she can be home in any time after the initial assessment."

"Which will take?" Severus impatiently pressed.  
"Look, it depends if I unearth something she is not telling me, it can be up to Two weeks or a Year it just depends on her health, she comes first in all of this. If Pucey finds out I am her Psychiatrist that could also have problems, he may demand someone else to see her due to my past with Hermione in our School years and the war. If I can get her out suitably early I will, I suppose I can do home psychology visits, that's if you permit it Severus"

Severus Snape, as everyone knows has a long history of being able to tell a good judge of character. Draco Malfoy was no exception. The young Malfoy was of course arrogant but was also product of a bad upbringing; he was sly and cunning naturally with being a Slytherin. But Severus could still see the good in him; he really did care for Hermione, both as a friend and perhaps more.

He just hoped Hermione opened up to Draco a little like she had with him in the past years. If Severus had got reacquainted with Hermione before her marriage to Adrian she would never have married him he would have made sure of it, No Severus knew what his game was from the beginning even if his sweet kind and naive Hermione could not see through his thick and deceiving lies.  
"I just want her home" Severus rose from the sofa, kissed Narcissa's cheek, nodded his goodbyes to Lucius and apparated home.

* * *

Not long after Draco was thinking the same thing. Bedtime.

"I'm off up to bed, tomorrow is going to be long enough" Draco knocked back the rest of his fire whiskey and put the glass on the bar's counter.

"Are you forgetting something Son?" Narcissa stood up and walked towards her only son.  
"Of course, my apologies Mother, goodnight" He kissed her cheek and nodded to his Father, rather similar to what Severus had done not long before.

"Son …Scorpious got into another fight at play school this morning. I got called out of a meeting with work to go pick him up. They have suspended him until Monday" Groaning, Draco turned around to look at his concerned parents and leaned against the door.  
"The school teacher said Scorp started it; she has also put him on his last warning. One more fight and he is out" Draco scoffed, it always turned out to be his son's fault, granted he could be hot headed but there was no way he started all of the fights, 80% of them maybe.

"I'll talk to him in the morning" Draco turned and walked to his bedroom so he didn't have to listen to the concerned talks of his parents about their Grandson. Walking up to his wing of the Manor he opened his son's bedroom door to check on him, how innocent he looked sleeping peacefully. Pulling the crumpled duvet back over his child he kissed his rosy red cherub cheek before quietly leaving his son's room and heading next door to his.

Untying his tie he placed it on back of the black leather tub chair he had in his room. Stripping down he put his clothes he had worn that day into the hamper. His bed felt like heaven as he snuggled down, wrapping the king-sized duvet around himself, Draco closed his eyes in hopes of having a peaceful night's sleep.


End file.
